The WhatIf Game
by xTrateltx
Summary: What if? Mostly a crack fic... Chapter 2 after almost a year of haitus! :DDDD
1. Shiki's Problems: Part 1

**_Notes: I am very sorry, but I can no longer accept any ideas (oh snap.) because of the rules as I was explained to in a review. I am forever thankful to The Key Of Hope for pointing this out to me. If you want to say any ideas, check my profile for an e-mail you can send them to. If this is not allowed either, this fanfiction can be removed. I do not mind, as long as the staff say something to me first._**

* * *

Um…. Umm… I'm very sorry for not updating anything at all lately! School's almost out and I am SOOOOO zetta lazy to finish this!! Well, since the first review was about Joshua jumping off a building while Shiki and Mr. Mew take over Shibuya….. Since there are no cliffs in Shibuya, the 104 building will have to do…..

Here goes….. (Is not very good at the epics.) Inspired by a little bit of role-playing (if that's what you call it) between xXReaperComposerXx and I.

Pairing for this chapter: ….None? I think it's ShikiXJoshua. A touch of NekuXJoshua if you look carefully...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The World Ends with You. =^_^=**

**WARNING! SPOILERS DEAD AHEAD. Please beat the game. If you decide to read on, do not come complaining to me!! I warned you, didn't I?

* * *

**

Joshua sighed at looked down at his city. Ever since Neku patched up the UG game, Joshua's Composer life was busier than ever. Seeing his proxy happy was all he needed, really. Occasionally he'd see him walk by with his new group of friends. Daisukenojo Bito, Daisukenojo Raimu and Misaki Shiki. With the game won (DAMMIT) by Neku and his Conductor erased, he had to scramble around to find a suitable replacement. So far, there were no Reapers that seemed to spark or show any promise. _Uzuki would be a possible candidate, but Kariya seems much more experienced….._

Leaving from the 104 building where he was standing, he walked the streets alone. The sky faded to night, but the city only cranked up its lights and shone in their electric-consuming glory. Negative thoughts still floated around, but the Noise tended to stay away from Joshua. If anything did get to close however, a faint white light would flicker violently from his right hand, and it would back away.

He frowned. Something told him tomorrow would be a bad day. Lady Shibuya was expecting too, but tomorrow would be another day. He'd just have to wait and see. With that in his mind, his figure in the UG faded from view and he returned to rest and wait.

* * *

_A giant, stuffed animal terrorized the city. It bashed through the 104 building like a fist to a sand castle. Many citizens screamed in terror and ran for their lives, as the shopping center collapsed in chunks of cement and plaster around them. He was standing there, but he wouldn't move. He turned and waved timidly. Joshua ran to catch him before something crushed him, but he shook his head. 'No…' Fiddling with a strand of his orange hair, he spun on his heel and went back into the 104 building. It tumbled seconds later, leaving Joshua and others choking and coughing on dust._

_Looking up from where the 104 building once stood, the gigantic stuffed animal began __**shooting freaking lasers from its eyes. **__The lasers smashed into more buildings, and far-off, Lady Shibuya wept for the destruction. Every soul was filled with shock and horror as the plushie advanced towards the Statue of Hachiko. A few fainted as the memorial was knocked over. "This can't be happening!!!" Joshua could hear himself screaming. He could feel the rawness in his throat. He could-

* * *

_

He sat up, breathing hard. It was dream, but it was so vivid. Every detail was so clear. Every moment so close it suffocated him. Joshua shook his head to clear his head. "Must have been some terrorist yesterday…. Negative…." Clutching his head with one hand, he resumed his normal UG form. From there, he went to the Scramble Crossing. There was no game this week, so no Player would see him.

A chill passed by. From the corner of his eye he saw Shiki Misaki. She seemed to be in a bad mood. Deciding to follow her, he sent a text to Kariya from his orange phone.

'_To Kariya,_

_There will not be any game today. Inform the Game Master._

_-Composer'_

Now…. Where did that Misaki go?

* * *

I'm zetta lazy! Don't question me, factoring hectopascals! Remember 2 review! Also, this is part 1, so watch for part 2, radians!


	2. Shiki's Problems: Part 2

Sorry for not updating!  
Since I promised I would update after W.W.C, (worlds will collide..) here it ish.

....

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The World Ends with You. =^_^=**

**WARNING! SPOILERS DEAD AHEAD. Please beat the game. If you decide to read on, do not come complaining to me!! I warned you, didn't I?**

Recap:

Joshua decides to stalk-I mean FOLLOW Shiki to see why she's upset.

* * *

She walked around in a dazed fashion, as if her soul had gone somewhere else and she was just wandering. She stumbled a bit here and there, but mostly just aimless strolling. Joshua was careful to stay a set distance from her, but eventually, the crowds thinned and he had to resort to hiding behind things, like buildings and signs.

Why did he stay in his UG mode?

Who knows..?

Anyhow, Shiki stopped in front of the CAT mural, and sat down in a kneeling positing with her back to it. She curled her knees near her faces and a strangled sob escaped.

Joshua raised an eyebrow, but continued watching.

Some time passed.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Maybe even hours.

Soon all that was heard in the alley was the anguished cries of a teenager. She cried without embarrassment, as if a lid had been lifted off a sealed jar, and everything spilled out. Without even knowing what he was doing, he timidly strolled over and handed her a tissue. She accepting it, and began bawling even louder.

Joshua winced as a strong vibe resonated near him. The Noise were being attracted to her emotions… This could become a bad situation, if Misaki didn't stop soon. He hauled her to her feet and began to lead her to an area with less dangerous Noise.

However, as they passed through the Shibu Dept., the mammoth noise eyed them with killing intent, so much that Joshua had to release a pulse of power to warn them to stay away. Even so, Noise watched them the entire way.

They arrived at the bus terminal by Hichiko and the Moai. Shiki promptly pulled herself from Joshua's firm grasp on her wrist and stumbled her way to the Moai statue. Again, she sat down and cried. The pair got many weird looks from passing couples, but nobody said anything.

When Shiki had finally calmed down to hiccups and the occasional whimper, Joshua knelt in front of her and asked as nicely as he could what was wrong. All he got as a reply was another wail and she began to cry again.

Joshua stared blankly at her.

This was probably going to take some time to get information out of her..

* * *

Ye.

I really don't know what to do with this storyline.

I'll just write as I go.

Lots of love to my fans and readers~

**-Xtra**


End file.
